


You, Me and The Devil Is We.

by BaddieBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Totally non canon, as in not happening in the 40's or the 90's/early 2000's, graphic details of gore, graphic details of violence, just learned what that means too, modern time, obvi I dont own harry potter, oh yes there will be blood., only 'underage' because teens get it on, the devil falls in love, the devil goes to hogwarts, the devil sings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaddieBat/pseuds/BaddieBat
Summary: 13-year-old Tom wants to rule the world. So naturally, he tries to summon a demon to gain more power. But with a slight mistake, he summoned something much worse. Not to mention the new girl who suspiciously shows up the next day after Tom's failed summoning.What will Tom do when he realizes this girl was perfect for him. What will he do when she reveals her secrets? Will his whole plan change? Or will this girl be the key he needed to gain the ultimate power?
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)





	You, Me and The Devil Is We.

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii! This is my first story after a very long time of not writing. I don't have a beta for this story, it's just proofed by me haha. Just to let you know the visual I have for the OC is Ashley Alexiss, with a few modifications mentioned in the story. But she has the exact body shape that I envisioned. But you can totally picture the OC however you want with details in the story. 
> 
> *Warning!*  
> The following story will have graphic descriptions of violence, nudity, sexual situations, intercourse, gore/blood, underage sexual contact/nudity/intercourse/(may or may not)->rape/non-con, death/dead bodies, necrophilia, pedophilia, and anything else that may be sensitive to some readers. I do not condone. I will have a warning before any chapter that is graphic. Let's be real here, the thing is marked as Explicit for reasons. :) 
> 
> **'Thoughts'**  
>  "speaking"  
>  ** _'snake language'_** (gotta love Ron haha)  
> Anything with 'this' means air quotes/mocking.  
> Anything like _this_ means an emphasis on that thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I posted this chapter last night. This morning I realized that something happened when I was posting and a lot of stuff got cut. I am so sorry and have hopefully fixed the issue. Thank you for your patience!

Tom Riddle put the final touches on the ritual circle he made from salt and runes in an abandoned classroom inside of Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Glancing at the very illegal book he found in Salazar Slytherin's private chambers inside of The Chamber of Secrets, to make sure everything was absolutely perfect before getting up off of the dusty floor; book in hand. A book that has been banned from the Wizard world since its creation. The Necronomicon. Tom had to make sure he took extra caution and warded the room in as many spells and charms, both 'dark' and 'light', he could to block out and conceal the magic that the ritual will make. If he got caught summoning a demon, he would probably end up in Azkaban or worse; a Dementors kiss. With one last glance at the book and one more check of the wards he put up, he closed his eyes, held his hands out at his sides, and chanted.

When the chant was done he quickly opened his eyes. He felt his magic charge up and with a grin, he watched as the light in the room flickered and pulsed. With a sudden surge, the room went pitch black. Time seemed to stand still. The only thing Tom could hear was his own heavy breathing. Then suddenly, the circle sent out a bright flash of light; Tom slammed his eyes shut to prevent being blinded. As sudden as it came, the light went out and the lights in the room returned to normal. Tom's eyes snapped open and narrowed at the ritual circle. It. Was. Empty.

Tom gritted his teeth, he was sure it was going to work!! With a frown on his face and a deep sigh of disappointment, he slammed the book shut. With a tap of his wand, he disguised the book as a harmless Defense textbook. He waved his wand and the room looked exactly the way it was before Tom used it. He didn't understand. How could he have _failed_?! He was sure that all of the runes and salt lines were perfect. What had went wrong? He would have to do more research. Tom scoffed at the thought that he may not be strong enough magic to summon this demon. It was a level one for crying out loud! His magic was even compatible with this specific one! With one last look around the room, he didn't want anyone to find even a granule of salt; walked out of the abandoned classroom and made his way to the Slytherin common room.

As he entered the common room, he greeted those who greeted him while he made his way to his private room. All of Slytherin years three and up have private rooms. The first and second years have shared rooms. Each holds at least three occupants but no more than four to each room. He'd still have to go back to the orphanage for the summer. Tom absolutely _hates_ Wool's Orphanage. No matter how hard he tried to fit in with the other kids as he grew up, they would all look at him with cruel smiles and laughter. Ripping and destroying his few possessions, ransacking his room and the beatings. They were absolutely horrible. When the accidental magic started to happen, Tom was then.. a _freak._

When Tom first got to Hogwarts, he vowed to learn every single thing about the Wizarding World. The culture, the beliefs, the spells... He vowed to himself that he will become the greatest sorcerer in the world; and make every muggle bow at his feet. But Tom wasn't stupid, in fact, he was a genius with an eidetic memory! He knew, through excessive research, that muggles are needed to keep magic going. If the entire Wizarding World kept with pureblood tactics of incestuous marriage, magic would eventually die off due to deformity. Even though Tom knew muggles were necessary, he still hated them...

Tom let out a deep sigh as he laid in his bed. One arm under his head and the other resting on the cool, scaly body of his most beloved friend; Nagini.

' ** _What is the matter hatchling?'_** Tom smiled as he felt the familiar flicker of Nagini's forked tongue gently hitting the pulse point on his neck. Comforting him.

_'_ ** _I just do not understand how I failed the summoning.'_** Tom sighed with a frown. ' ** _I am going to be doing more research. I will summon this demon and then take my rightful place as the ruler of the Wizarding World.'_**

**_'After you graduate.'_** Nagini replied. She was almost like his mother figure, even though Tom was not an actual snake.

**_'Yes. After I graduate.'_** Tom chuckled ** _. 'Let us get some sleep._** As he drifted off to the Dreamworld, none the wiser about the changes coming to Hogwarts; the castle doors burst open.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; awoke to the sound of the ward alarms. Telling him that an unauthorized person or persons have broken through the protective wards surrounding the ancient castle. With quick motions, Albus hurtled himself out of bed wand in hand; transfigured his sleeping robes into plain grey ones. He had no time to get properly dressed in his favorite off-the-wall, colorful robes that were his trademark. Shoving his bare feet into a pair of shoes, then quickly apparated to the spot where the wards were broken through.

Albus looked around cautiously. He had to be on guard, he did not know what or whom could have broken through the protective wards. He wordlessly summoned a Patronus then, sent it off to the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Potions Master Severus Snape; alerting them to come to him for backup. He still has not found the cause of the ward brake, but he knew something was around the area.

A blinding light suddenly flashed causing Albus to put his free hand up to try and block some of the light. The light pulsed three times before disappearing completely. He then saw a figure falling. A body twisting and turning as their velocity accelerated. Albus waited just a moment for the figure to be just a bit closer. Just as the body reached about halfway to the ground; Albus raised his wand at the body and shouted out a spell.

"Arresto Momentum!" The spell hit its target. The body slowed down as it made its descend. Albus, focusing on bringing the body safely down to the ground, heard the rushed footsteps of two people.

"What is going on Albus? And who in the Devil is that?!" Minerva asked just noticing the figure Albus was bringing down.

"I have absolutely no idea. To both questions." Albus said as he finally placed the figure down on the ground.

The three stood over the body. It was a girl. Around 13 years old. Her naked, body was covered in bruises, blood, and cuts. Her white-blonde hair was soaked in blood. She looked as if she went through the 7 circles of hell and back.

"Oh, my Dear Lord! Is she alive?!" Minerva all but shouted. Severus kneeled next to the young girl and muttered under his breath. After a few moments, a long strip of parchment appeared.

"She is alive. A miracle. Almost every single bone in her body is broken. But her internal organs are just fine as well as her brain. Even with multiple skull fractures. I honestly do not know how she is alive." Severus read off of the parchment, then looked at Albus.

"Let's take her to Poppy," Albus said, conjuring a medic stretcher then levitated the girl onto it. He then casts the levitation spell on the stretcher, making it move behind him as they rush to the hospital wing.

"... Going to be alright now." Everything was muffled. Everything hurt. She had no idea where she was. She could feel a soft bed underneath her, but she could not feel her body. Numb. Tingles. Then suddenly, she gasped out in pain; causing whoever was in the vicinity to rush over to her.

"Ahhh!" She yelled out as she felt her bones shifting.

"What is going on?" She heard a male ask.

"I am not sure! I have never seen anything like this before!" A woman exclaimed. Suddenly, the girl started to violently shake. Hands held the girl down and she felt a cloth being shoved into her mouth. After a few moments, the girl stopped shaking. The cloth was removed from her mouth and the hands hesitantly moved from her body.

The girl could feel her magic encasing her whole body. She heard a few gasps. Poppy Pomfrey, Mediwitch of Hogwarts, stood there watching as a black essence covered the girl. Poppy looked over at Albus, she saw a look of shock on his face. He had never seen anything like this. Albus looked over at Severus and Minerva, both had shocked faces but shook their head at the headmaster's unasked question. They have never seen anything like this.

Suddenly, the black essence absorbed into her skin and with a shout of pain, the girl flew upright into a sitting position. She had felt her magic snap back into her body. She was breathing hard, trying to suck in as much oxygen as possible. Her vision was blurry for a few moments before four figures came into focus. As the four people looked at her, she started to flex and move every limb and appendage; trying to get used to the feeling of her body.

"Where.." She started to ask but stopped when her voice came out deep and guttural, cracking at the end. Her throat was as dry as a desert. One of the women rushed to her bedside and handed her a glass filled with water. She drank an entire pitcher before her throat and body were satisfied.

"Where am I? " She asked again. This time her voice came out soft and feminine. 

The man with a long beard and grey robes spoke. "You are in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Can you tell me your name?" He had a grandfatherly look on his face. Trying to make her trust him. She can read right through him. She can smell it. His deception.

He asked her for her name. She didn't have one yet. So she said the first thing she thought of.

"My name is Lethal." She said.

"A lovely name. What about your last name?" The bearded man asked with a kind smile. Fuck. She didn't know. So again said the first thing that came to mind.

"Szell. Lethal Szell." She answered, moving her legs to sit on the bed criss-cross-applesauce. "What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts. This.." he said pointing to the old woman next to him. ".. Is Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Potions Master Severus Snape. He teaches potions class.." Albus said pointing to the man that had shoulder-length black hair and wore all black robes. His nose was a little crooked but he was actually really handsome. "..And this is Poppy Pomfrey, Mediwitch of Hogwarts. She is the one who healed you of your serious injuries." Albus explained. Lethal just nodded her head.

"Thank you for saving me, Madam." Lethal turned her head to the Mediwitch. "Am I free to go now?"

"I would need to do a scan of you first before I make that decision. " Madam Pomfrey said. Urging the girl to lay back down. After a few flicks of her wand and a moment later, a piece of parchment materialized. "All the results are perfectly normal. She is fully healed. Even her magic."

"You can see my magic?" Lethal asked, no one could see the panic that set in. She was the master of deception.

"Only the percentage dear. Only those powerful enough can see magical cores." Poppy clarified. Lethal nodded her head.

"How did I get here?" Was Lethal's next question, even though she already knew.

"My dear child.." Lethal looked back at Albus. He still had that look on his face. The 'you can trust me' look. ".. We were hoping you can tell us. All we know is that you had broken through our protective wards around the school. How were you able to manage that?"

Lethal kept quiet for a moment. She knew exactly how she was able to do that. Not that she was going, to tell the truth.

"I honestly have no idea, Sir. The last thing I remember was lots of lights, lots of bangs and screaming.. oh the screaming.." She made tears build up in her eyes, then, made them roll down her cheeks. "..Something sucked me up and then here I am!" She didn't know if they bought that, but by the look on this Dumbledore's face said he did.

"Could it have been Grindalwald's ex-forces?" Snape asked the Headmaster.

"That is entirely possible Severus.. the Aurors have only caught a handful of them. They could be trying to rally up any past supporters. I defeated him. They would naturally want revenge... but, unfortunately, we do not have all of the information. So it is speculation at this point. We can worry about that another time. Now.." Albus looked back at Lethal. ".. I am afraid that you must stay here for the time being. Until we can get all of the information, you may be in grave danger. So, with that said. Would you? Like to stay here that is."

Lethal smiled and looked directly into Albus Dumbledore's eyes and said.

"I would love to. Thank you." She was beaming. Exactly what she needed. The invitation in.

****

Lethal had stayed in the hospital wing overnight, seeing as it was very late into the night to do anything. When she had awoken, Madam Pomfrey had transfigured her hospital gown into a pair of warm pants and a long-sleeved blouse; her hospital socks turned into shoes. They were nice. But not Lethal's taste. She thanked the Mediwitch then almost inhaled the breakfast that was waiting for her at the end of the bed.

After she had eaten, The Deputy Headmistress came into the hospital wing. She had said that she was going to take Lethal to a place called Diagon Ally. Where they would get everything Lethal needed to start school. She didn't have a single thing to her supposed name here. Professor McGonagall had told her not to worry as the school had a special fund just for those who can't afford what they need. All of her supplies and clothing they got were second hand but Lethal could honestly care less about what was on her body. She lived most of her life naked or only wearing strips of leather that barely covered her ass and genitals, no shirts or pants or dresses. In fact, when Albus had placed her on the ground from the fall she was completely naked. Severus had covered her body with his outdoor cloak when they were bringing her to the Hospital Wing. The only thing she got brand new was her wand.

Lethal was actually surprised that a wand chose her, but she didn't let that stop her from skipping around Diagon Ally with Professor McGonagall smiling and laughing behind her. Lethal knew she had to put on a show. All she wanted to do was find the one that summoned her. It must have been a big deal if they summoned _her._ But she would have to wait and play these games. Don't get her wrong. She lived for games, and gambling, and betting. But she'd never tell.

After they had gotten back to Hogwarts, it was time for lunch. Meaning it was time to introduce her to the entire school and be sorted. Professor McGonagall had explained everything to Lethal. All of the rules, about the houses that will 'be like your family while at Hogwarts'. She explained about the house points, about the qualities that each house represents. Everything. The Deputy Headmistress had all of her belongings they got today sent to the school and would be in her spot in her dorm room in whatever house she would be sorted into. Professor McGonagall also told her that she would know when to enter the great-hall before walking away. So here Lethal stood waiting. And waiting. And waiting. After about five minutes, the great hall doors opened.

She walked into the hall and stopped. She quickly glanced at all of the faces staring back at her, before looking at Headmaster Dumbledore sitting at the table in a thrown-like chair; then she looked at Professor McGonagall who stood by an old hat on top of an old stool. She walked towards Professor McGonagall and then stopped at the three steps leading to the platform the staff table was on.

"Please step up, sit on the stool, then, I will put the Sorting Hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said. Lethal took a breath then did as told.

' **How dare you come here!** ' Lethal looked at the faces of the other students hoping they couldn't hear the old hat yelling. She then realized it was in her head.

' **How rude. I was invited.** ' She thought.

' **You will be caught. At some point. I am,** ** _unfortunately,_** **bound to not disclose anything.** ' Lethal noticed the whispers.

' **Sort me. Now! You are causing a scene!** '

"Slytherin!" The hat spat out. If anyone heard the disgust in its voice, no one said anything. The table all the way to her right started to clap and cheer for their new member.

She got up off of the stool when Professor McGonagall took the hat off of her head. She made her way to the table she will now be eating at for however long it took to find her summoner. She noticed the tables were empty. Not a lick of food anywhere.

' **They must have been waiting for me.** ' She thought as she passed by. Making her way down the length of the table, she looked at every single person she passed by; looking for her mark on her summoner. There! In the middle of the Slytherin table. She could see flickers of her mark coming off of the boy who sat there. As she made her way to that spot she noticed it was the only available seat left. Why did no one sit in front of him? As she got closer to her summoner she realized why. They were scared of him. She could smell the power that leaked from his pores.

Lethal stopped at the empty spot and waited. Waited for the boy to look up from his book. She knew he knew she was there. Not even a second passed before the boy looked up and into her eyes.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting your reading. May I sit here?" She asked politely. She knew she had to. He was one of those. Demands respect. He was also something _else_. She could tell. Dark eyes roamed her from head to toe in a split second then locked back on to her own dark eyes.

"Of course you may, Miss..?"

"Szell. Lethal Szell." She answered while sitting down. The second her ass hit the bench, a whole buffet suddenly appeared. Everyone in the hall started eating and talking.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Szell. I am Tom Riddle." He said with a charming smile. She stuck her hand out. He immediately grasped her hand. He looked into her eyes as he felt a small shock when their hands touched. His smile didn't falter. They shook hands for a moment then let go.

"Is there a limit on how much we can eat?" She asked looking around at the people that seemed to be in a group with Tom. They looked at her like she grew two more heads. "What?"

"No... there is no limit on how much you can eat. Except when lunch is over, and your own stomach." A blonde boy replied.

"Thank you, Mr..?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Not even a second after Draco said his name, Lethal began grabbing every single thing in her vicinity and all but choked down food. She was starving. Had been all day.

"Hungry there, Szell?" Lethal looked over at who spoke. A pug-faced girl with a bob hair cut. She looked absolutely disgusted. Lethal swallowed what was in her mouth before answering.

"Famished!" Lethal exclaimed, instantly going back to the mountain of food on her plate.

When Tom awoke he did his normal routine for getting ready for the day. On the inside, Tom was nervous. He wasn't sure if a teacher had found out about his escapades the previous night. He was sure he covered his tracks. He was a master at it. A wizard growing up in a run-down muggle orphanage, he had to know how to cover his tracks and make sure no one had suspected him of anything. Even if he _was_ the culprit.

On the outside, Tom was cool, calm, and collected. His mask perfectly in place. Every Slytherin had a façade that they wore on their face. But Tom's? Tom had that down to a science. It was perfectly unbreakable. He had fooled almost every single person he came across. All except Albus Dumbledore and the entire Gryffindor house. Tom could care less about those brash idiots. His main concern was Dumbledore, who knew more than he let on.

After Tom and his group of friends ate breakfast, they went to their classes. When lunchtime rolled around, they made their way to the great hall; noticing all of the tables were empty. They all sat down in the seats that were essentially theirs. Seeing as no one but Tom's group sat in the very middle of the table. They also didn't sit in front of Tom. They were all scared of him. After it came out about Tom being the Heir of Slytherin and the fact that Tom has used some not-so-nice spells on those in Slytherin that had made the first two years of school hell. Now they wouldn't look into his eyes, they stuttered when talking to him; even his so-called friends. Tom didn't care. He'd rather people be afraid of him because it'll make taking over the Wizardry World that much easier.

Once everyone was seated, the hall doors closed. Odd. They never close the doors during meals. Professor Dumbledore stood up then cleared his throat, making everyone immediately stop talking and look at the Headmaster.

"I hope everyone has had a good start to the day! Now, I am pleased to inform you that we have a new student who will be coming into her third year. I know the year is almost over and friendships have already been made.. but let us make her feel at home.." Dumbledore made his way back to his seat as Professor McGonagall walked in front of the staff table and summoned the sorting hat. "..Now, let us welcome Lethal Szell." With that said, Dumbledore sat back down on his chair. Albus wasn't really sure why he felt the need to tell the students to make Miss Szell feel at home, she was an enigma, and he needed to keep a close eye on her. He glanced over at Tom Riddle, who was watching Lethal's every move. Yes, Albus would need to keep his eyes and ears on her. He wasn't sure how she ended up at Hogwarts, but he would find out.

The hall doors opened and in walked Lethal. Tom inhaled sharply when he laid eye on this new girl. She was exactly his type. She had a gorgeous face, without a lick of makeup on. Her body was the exact shape of an hourglass. Big bust, small waist, big ass, thick thighs, and wide hips. She was maybe five feet in height. Short. But Tom liked short girls. Her hair was pretty much white but natural. Everything about this new girl was his type. Now he just had to see what personality she had. Could he break her? Mold her into his perfect plaything? Or would it be a one-time fuck for him? He would have to see. 

As she made her way to the stool and the sorting hat placed on her head, he could hear the whispers of guys talking about her body and how 'so fucking sexy' she was. Tom gritted his teeth, he wasn't even sure why he was getting jealous. She hasn't even been sorted yet. But he couldn't help himself, once he claimed something as _his_ he tended to do everything it took to get his new possession. And _oh boy_ , he just claimed this girl. Who he still didn't even know.

As the hat shouted out Slytherin, Tom quickly whipped out the book in his robe pocket and opened to a random page, and pretended to read. It took her about a minute to make her way to the only empty seat available at the Slytherin table, right in front of him. Then she stood there. Tom looked up into her eye. Oh, he could _see_ the darkness in her eyes. After answering her and finding out her name, he was shocked by the shock that took place when they shook hands; but his charming smile didn't fall.

He watched as she shoved food in her face. Trying to taste everything all at once. He remembered when he first got to Hogwarts. The start of the term feast. 11-year-old Tom was so surprised at how much food there was. He did the same thing, with more poise and dignity than her, but he honestly didn't blame her. He'd gone many nights in Wool's hungry. Stupid underfunded orphanage. He could see signs and clues all over her. Second-hand robes and clothing, hair messily pulled up and it looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in a while. In fact, he could see that she hasn't showered today... Is that blood on her hairline? The more Tom looked at her the more he saw. Small scars on her hands and fingers. Mostly white from fading over time, but he could see some pink ones and some red. Those are fresh. He saw a faint yellow hue on the side of her face, the bruise was older; from the skin, Tom could see she was covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. She was either homeless living on the streets or an orphan. Like him. He suddenly had a flash of an image in his head. Him.. in all of his glory, ruler of the world; with her by his side. The spark he felt when their skin touched said it all.. she was powerful.

Dark eyes locked onto the one in front of him. Tom made a new vow to himself right then and there. He was going to get what was his. _Whatever. Means. Necessary_.

' **And she is mine.** '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry for the inconvenience! I hope you enjoy the story as I post!
> 
> XOXO  
> BaddieBat <3
> 
> Bat Divider is not mine! I found it here (https://www.deviantart.com/amethystmaniac/art/Bat-Divider-546460937) all credit goes to the artist!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to give your thoughts, opinions, and/or critics! Tell me what you think! I love comments hahaha. ^*^


End file.
